The Movie begins/An Evil Dark Purpose/The Best day for Yuna
Here is how the adventure begins in Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins. (Walt Disney Pictures logo, Walt Disney Animation Studios logo, Pixar Animation Studios logo, DisneyToons Studios logo, Universal Pictures logo, Dreamworks Animation logo, 20th Century Fox Pictures logo, Paramount Animation logo, Nickelodeon Movies logo, Warner Bros Pictures logo, New Line Cinema logo, MGM Pictures logo, Hub Network logo, Discovery Family Channel logo, Britt Allcroft logo, Columbia Pictures logo, Tristar Pictures logo, Sony Pictures Animations logo, Amblin Entertainment logo and Legendary Pictures logo) The music score "The Main Titles from Thomas and the Magic Railroad" plays. Movie titled, "Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins". Starring the voice talents of Cathy Cavadini, Andrea Libman, Tom Kenny, Noelle North, Madeleine Peters, Raymond Ochoa, Tara Strong, Ashleigh Ball, Tabitha St. Germain, Jim Miller, Kathleen Barr, Ray Porter, Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Wallace Shawn, Frank Welker, Dee Bradley Baker, Jason Ritter, Kristen Schaal, Alex Hirsch, J.K. Simmons, Bill Fagerbakke, Rodger Bumpass, Clancy Brown, Doug Lawrence, Joseph May, William Hope, Jennifer Hale, Michelle Creber, Claire Corlett, Bryanna Drummond, Peter New, Nicole Oliver, Kyle Rideout, Samuel Vincent, Matt Hill, Tony Sampson, Joel McHale, Ginnifer Goodwin, Jason Bateman, Owen Wilson, Larry the Cable Guy, Bonnie Hunt, Cristela Alonzo, Armie Hammer, Cheech Marian, Jenifer Lewis, John Ratzenberger, Lloyd Sherr, Paul Dooley, Tony Shalhoub, Guido Quaroni, Michael Wallis, Katherine Helmond, Richard Petty, Kyle Petty, Catherine O'Hara, H.A. Wheeler, Richard Kind, Edie McClurg, Michael Caine, Emily Mortimer, John Turturro, Bruce Campbell, Kerry Washington, Nathan Fillon, Lea DeLaria, Lewis Hamilton, Jeff Gordon, Bob Costas, Brent Musburger, Darrell Waltrip, David Hobbs, Michael Keaton, Bob Peterson, Ray Magliozzi, Tom Magliozzi, Chris Cooper, Isiah Whitlock Jr., Junior Johnson, Jimmie Johnson, Margo Martindale, Chase Elliott, Ryan Blaney, Darrell Wallace Jr., Darrell Waltrip, Shannon Spake, Humpy Wheeler, Daniel Suárez, Mike Joy, Ray Evernham, Eddie Izzard, Thomas Kretschmann, Joe Mantegna, Peter Jacobson, Brad Lewis, John Mainier, Stanley Townsend, Dwayne Johnson, Auli’i Cravalho, Jason Sudeikis, Josh Gad, Danny McBride, Jeff Garlin, Tim Witnall, Keith Wickham, Tom Stourton, Richard Kind, Bill Hader, Sandy Fox, Dakota Fanning, Grey DeLisle Griffin, Reed Buck, Elizabeth Daily, Pamela Adlon, Liz Georges, Bill Murray, Dan Aykroyd, Ernie Hudson, Maurice LaMarche, Kristen Wiig, Melissa McCarthy, Kate McKinnon, Leslie Jones, Vincent Tong, Jillian Michaels, Neil Casey, Gary Oldman, Candi Milo, James Arnold Taylor, Jeff Bennett, Charles Adler, Nancy Cartwright, Kath Soucie, Jim Cummings, Peter Cullen, Nathan Lane, G Hannelius, Debi Derryberry, Jason Marsden, Ian James Corlett, Billy Boyd, Michael E. Rodgers, Cathy Weseluck, Dan Castellaneta, Michael J. Fox and Christopher Lloyd. At the School of Friendship, the foals hanging out with other students from different classes. They played baseball as usual. As the score ties up, Princess Yuna is about go to home run. Princess Yuna: Yes! Snowdrop: What's happening? Princess Skyla: Yuna made a home run! Rainbow Chakra: Go, Yuna! The foals played baseball with their old friends, Including some new ones. Princess Yuna: I made it! Stanley Pines: SAFE! Soos Ramirez: PLAY BALL!!!! Princess Skyla: Go long, Chocolate Cake! (throws the ball to Chocolate Cake) Chocolate Cake: (caught the ball) You're out, Dipper! Just then, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna came to see Yuna. They had a surprise for her. Princess Yuna: Hi, Mama. Hi, Aunt Celestia. Princess Luna: (as she and her sister hugged her daughter) Hello, Yuna. Princess Celestia: And how’s my little niece doing? Princess Yuna: Doing awesome. Dusty Crophopper: Look at Skyla go, Mater. Princess Skyla: (reach home base) Yeah! I won! Mater: Darn tootin' Dusty. She must've taken after either Shinin' Armor or Miss Cadance or somethin' like that. Lightning McQueen: Yeah, you got that right, Mater. Princess Flurry Heart: Go for it, Little sis! Princess Yuna: So, what's going on, Mama? Princess Luna: Your aunt and I have a special surprise for you at the Canterlot Station. At Canterlot Station, Yuna was keeping her eyes closed with her wings covering it feeling excited about the surprise. Princess Luna: Alright, Solarna. Bring it here. Princess Solarna: (while testing the Night Express) Surprise, Baby sister. Princess Yuna: (open her eyes) Yuna was so amazed that she had her very own train. The engine has fourteen wheels, and twelve on the cab. The first car is luggage storage car, the second car is the all you can eat buffet car, third is the theater car, fourth is the bedroom car, And fifth is the bathing car. Princess Yuna: A train?! Princess Luna: Not just any train, Yuna. It is the Night Express. And it's all yours. Princess Yuna: (hugged her mother) Thank you, Mama. Princess Luna: (chuckles) Take a look inside, Yuna. Snowdrop: A train for Yuna. Suddenly, an idea came into Yuna's mind. Princess Yuna: Solarna, Sharon, you two wanna join me on a train trip? We could get our cousins and my friends. Princess Solarna: That sounds like a great idea, Yuna. Princess Sharon: What do you think, Aunt Luna? Princess Luna: I think it would be wonderful. With that, Luna always remember her loving daughter since she was a baby. During the flashback, Yuna was a baby filly while her mother was getting dressed. Baby Yuna: (nudging her mother's tail) Princess Luna: (putting her crown on) Not now, Yuna. Mama's getting dressed. Baby Yuna: (nudging her mother again) Mama? Princess Luna: (putting on her black chest plate) Not yet, I'm almost done. (noticed she disappeared) Now, where did she go? Just then, Luna found Yuna under the bed. Princess Luna: There you are! (use her magic and got her out from under the bed) Baby Yuna: (giggles) Princess Luna: (got her shoes from under the bed) Mama forget her shoes, Did she? Baby Yuna: (giggles) Princess Luna: (put her shoes on) There, What do you think of my armor? Do you love it? Baby Yuna: (hugs her mother's leg) Princess Luna: Aw. As the flashback ends, Luna dreamed sweetly. Princess Yuna: Mama? Princess Luna: Oh, sorry. just daydreaming. Hiro: About Yuna's infancy? Princess Luna: Lucky guess. (as they chuckled and kissed) With that, Hiro and Luna chuckled as they snuggled next to each other. Meanwhile, the Nightmare Family (Nightmare Moon, Dark Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Black Hole, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Nightmare Rarity, Daybreaker and Cerberus the Nightmare Train), Hades, Jafar, Ursula, Morgana, Captain Hook and Oogie Boogie are seeking a Dark Purpose. Hades: (viewing Princess Yuna's event learning from Luster Dawn) That little squirt became a protégé to a successor of her own aunt along with her pupil, who to thought it? Jafar: Such is Princess Yuna's magic is still within her, her strength is not her own. Ursula: Why don't we turn her into a heartless? Morgana: Not a bad idea, Sister. (chuckles) That'll settle things quick enough. Captain Hook: And the brat has friends along with some new lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, They're bilge rats by the look of them. Oogie Boogie: You're no prize yourself. (chuckles) Captain Hook: Shut Up! Nightmare Moon: Enough, all of you! I heard that Ford Pines has created 10 journals now that the first three were destroyed. Nightmare Trix: We should be rid of Princess Yuna and her friends soon enough. Princess Black Hole: There are dream demons who like to harness any pony's dream, and soon enough, they'll become nightmares. Dark Sombra: We will get all the journals to rule all of Equestria. Jafar: I look forward to this, Dark Sombra. Princess Twivine Sparkle: Let's not forget, Jafar. That yellow triangle demonic source, Bill Cipher, we still have his statue. He was the one who started Weirdmageddon. And with his help, we can combine Armageddon with Weirdmageddon to rule all worlds in one universe. Nightmare Moon: (thinking) Bill Cipher. (looks at her daughter) Well, Twivine, you certainly have a brilliant plan for our revenge. And for that, we'll see to it that we'll all have revenge. Dark Sombra: Splendid idea, Nightmare Moon. Cerberus the Nightmare Train: I love the sound of that. Soon, The entire universe will be ours. Unknown to the villains, Maleficent was watching the villains from her crystal ball. Maleficent: That'll be the day. My friends will hear of this! So, Maleficent disappeared as she set off to find her friends and seek council. Meanwhile, Yuna gathered her friends and cousins as she explained her plan. Princess Skyla: An adventure on the Night Express? Princess Yuna: That's right, Skyla. And Sharon and Solarna are coming with us. What do you say? Armor Bride: Okay. Sweetie Heart: We're in. Dipper Pines: Us too. Chocolate Cake: The same goes for me, I’m with ya, Yuna. Mabel Pines: That's what friends are for. So, Yuna's friends and cousins all agreed to join them on her new adventure. In Yuna's bedroom, she started packing her things for her journey on the Night Express. Princess Yuna: Gotta make sure I've packed everything I need for my trip. Finn McMissile: Yuna, are you coming? Princess Yuna: Yeah, coming! Just then, Yuna notice something shining on the cab of the Night Express. There was a book with a golden six fingered hand and a number 4 on it, It was the fourth journal written by Ford Pines. Princess Yuna: (opens Journal 4 and reads) "Tantabus". What is this? (flips pages about ten times and reads again) "Retold and Written by Ford Pines". Soon, Yuna closed Journal 4. Princess Yuna: (to herself) Ford Pines, the author of the Journals. Then, Ford Pines showed up and saw Yuna looking at Journal 4. Ford Pines: Yuna! Princess Yuna: (freaked out) Aah! Ford Pines? Is that you? Ford Pines: Yes, Yuna. I see you found my fourth journal. Princess Yuna: (as she's about to return it) Here, this is yours. Ford Pines: Keep it, Journal 4 is yours, Yuna. (brought out nine more journals) I've got nine more with me. It's time I choose which one of you are responsible enough to look after them. Prince Sunlight: Yeah, I wonder which Journal I get. Princess Skyla: Only one way to find out, Sunlight. So, Ford gave Journal 5 to Sunlight, Journal 6 to Jeremiah and Sunrise, Journal 7 to Zeñorita, Journal 8 to Edmond, Journal 11 to Chocolate Cake, Journal 12 to Skyla, And Journal 13 to Twila. Ford Pines: And Yuna, I'm going to trust you to protect the Journals 9 and 10. Take care of all ten of them. Protect them from any evil hands. Yuna then stared the Journals, it didn't take long for her to make up her mind of taking a risk. Princess Yuna: I accept, Ford. I won't let you down! Ford Pines: Good, be sure to say your goodbyes to your families and mentors before you go. Dipper Pines: We'll see you soon, Grunkle Ford. Ford Pines: You too, Dipper. So, the foals and kids make ready for their adventures, while they went home to pack their things up. Princess Flurry Heart: Okay, We're ready to go. Princess Skyla: I’m right behind you, Big sis. Soon enough, they all meet with Yuna at the train station. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Opening Scenes